omniversal_crosswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleach
Story Bleach is the story of Ichigo Kurosaki, a teenage boy who has the power to see spirits, one day he encounters Rukia, a shinigami, after that his family is attacked by a hollow (an evil spirit), Rukia is hurt and in order to protect Ichigo and his family transfers his powers to Ichigo, who then becomes a substitute shinigami. The early part of the story deals with Ichigo defeating hollows in Rukia's place as his agent, and how Ichigo's friends (Orihime, Chad, Uryu) start gaining there own spiritual powers, eventually Soul society comes for Rukia who is taken prisoner due to a crime, Ichigo and friends go to rescue her from Soul society, this introduces the gotei 13 (the 13 squads composed of shinigami) including there vice-captains/lieutenants and captains which play important roles later on, the soul society arc is generally agreed as quite good and the best part in Bleach. After it follows The arrancar arc, which introduces the arrancards and vizards which are hollows with shinigami powers and shinigamis with hollow powers. It also introduces the concept of hybrids and trascendentals. After the Arrancar arc Ichigo loses his powers in his fight with Aizen, but during The lost shinigami arc a new group called Xcution appears and helps Ichigo regain his powers. Currently Bleach is in the Thousand-Year Blood War arc which presents the WandenReich, a group of quincies hiding in the shadows all this time trying to take down soul society. Power Levels The power of this verse is around mid tier in anime/manga. It easily enters the hypersonic+ to massively hypersonic ranges of speed, and even massively hypersonic+ range with the god tiers of the verse. It has worlds filled with spiritual beings and the top tiers of the verse easily pass city level power some reaching even much higher than that and most relevant beings/characters being considerably durable. Also the hax of this verse is slightly above that of the other members of the HST (Naruto and OP) it has a few characters worth individual distinction with abilities that are extremely dangerous, noteworthy examples of this haxed characters would be Barragan and his "aging", Tsukishima and his ability to insert himself in an objects history, Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu's perfect hypnosis, Head captain Yamamoto's 15,000,000 degree Zanka no Tachi, As Nodt's "instinctive" fear, Quilge Opie's abilities in general, amongst many others. The peak of power in Bleach was during the "Deicide" mini-arc, in which Ichigo and Aizen trascend the plane of simple spiritual beings and go far above the scope of power of normal spiritual beings, however there are little feats for them since they lasted only a few chapters with this level of power, so there is mostly only scaling to adress the true power they reached. Feats A small compilation of some of the most noteworthy feats in Bleach: https://www.facebook.com/groups/454033638040208/permalink/465789936864578/ "I am just gonna go ahead and make a list of Bleach's feats which are ridiculously high-end for the HST (OP, Naruto and Bleach): -1st is likely the most famous, Zanka no Tachi. Nothing in either of OP and Naruto has ever showed implications of generating or surviving something as hot as Zanka no Tachi. 15,000,000 degrees of heat is heat comparable to the suns interior. More scary is the fact that fragor was apparently heat as well as it erupted in flames and created an explosion cloud similar to a nukes. Nukes can generate over 100,000,000 degrees of heat for a split second, and not even that heat does in such a short time what the fragor did to the ground and rocks that it hit. -Expanding on the first point, the temperature resistance in Bleach is insane. Fake Yhw with his blut vene activated, and Haschwalt could stand a few meters from Zanka no Tachi which would desintigrate any being in its proximity if they didnt have a defense like blut vene according to fake Yhw, and according to Unohana and Yamamoto would destroy the entirety of Soul society grounds if left unchecked for too long (SS being a 10 days walk across according to Yorouichi, although it is worth mentioning that you cant walk straight in SS due to the halls so its exact size is hard to asses). Not only is the heat resistance in Bleach is huge, but also the cold resistance is, as Hitsugaya's ice which is at least docens of degrees below zero has never actually shown to be able to stop the corporal functions of any high tier being. -The dimensions of complexes in Bleach are huge as according to statements like Yorouichi's, or Nell's statement saying it took 3 days straight to walk from one gate of Las Noches to the next. This has recently been proved via feats as there have been several multi city block to town lvl attacks during the current arc, and it has not once been shown to interfere with the fight of someone far away nor has it been shown for that those attacks travelled any considerable distance in the seireitei or get anywhere near its walls. -Expanding the point above, this makes Bleach characters extremely fast as they have been shown to travel considerable portions of structures like the Seireitei and Las Noches when they actually know where to go, like Ichigo which intercepted Yhw's retreat from an unknown distance nowhere near Yhw's location in the time it took Yhw to asses the situation and turn back, or when Coyote Starrk travelled a considerable portion of Las Noches in at most a few seconds. -Further expanding on Bleach's high end speed feats would be ridiculously high feats like Ichigo swatting away a considerable portion of Byakuya's Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi which consists of 100,000,000 blades in a timeframe of at most a few seconds. Sui-Feng with her customized Shunko crossing several meters and capturing about a docen amped gatling gun bullets and then ripping of the gun and jumping to a nearby roof before BG9 took notice of her. Ichigo crossing half of Karakura town and hills before Aizen even decided to react against the agression or most recently, Ichigo augmenting his pace in shunpo over 14 times in order to get to his destination faster, which if taking his regular shunpo as comparable to a captains would make his accelerated shunpo at least mach 280. Even low tier characters like Hueco Mundo arc Uryu had a ratio of 1200 arrows fired per second. And Kugo Ginjo which is nowhere near a top tier calmly told Uryu that he could go ahead and shoot, that hed deflects all his shots with one hand while he continued to talk with Ichigo. This only being a shikai Ginjo, not even bankai, and Ginjo being nowhere near a top tier. -Bleach strength is also nothing to be taken lightly, as captain lvl characters have been proven to be far harder than steel several times like when Kenpachi tanked Ichigo's blade with his hand despite steel beams being bent and ripped ever since the substitute shinigami arc or when base Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's swing with his bare hand or when base Ulquiorra tanked Ichigo's swing with his backhand, amongst many other showings like this. Despite this, characters in the high tier department of strength in Bleach have went through those defenses casually, like Kenpachi Zaraki cutting 0 espada's Yammy's several meter wide feet off, Yamamoto downright pulverizing Margela's body with a double fist from his part or Hogyoku Aizen ripping Gin's arm off by simply pulling on it. Other noteworthy strength feats would be Tosen blocking a slash from Komamura's 100 meter bankai with his barehand and this even cracking its sword, Renji casually blocking the kick of Jackie Tristan which lifted 10 meter boulders with a casual stomp, Kenpachi splitting in half a 20 meter boulder by simply flicking his wrist, fullbring-shikai Ichigo's air pressure generating greater force than a large building busting explosion, or the most recent feat of Mask De Masculine of throwing punches with such strength that they still damage high lvl fighters up to a mile away. Not to mention, Ichigo's famous feat of desintigrating a small mountain with the pressure thrown by his casual slash. -Bleach characters are also throwing out now town to hilll lvl attacks with little difficulty, like Bambietta who created a town lvl explosion due to a hissy fit or Mask De Masculine doing a multi city block sized crater which destroyed likely hill+ amount of mass without showing any exhaustion from his part. These 2 are ants to the top tiers. -An extremely overlooked ridiculously high feat, Yhwbach's hax range. During his purge on the quincy bloodline, his ability crossed over from the palace of ice (the shadow world the quincy created in SS) all the way to the human world and purged all of the quincy in earth that he considered unworthy. Right there just in that we have an ability with cross-dimensional range on a world wide scale... -As a final point that came to mind is Gin's balance, strength and skill as a swordsman as he could wield and even slash with his Kamishini no Yari which moves at hundreds of times the speed of sound and is several kilometers long (speed proven by the fact that no character could follow it, despite there being massively hypersonic feats for high tier speedsters in the serie and length proven by the fact it cut through every building in sight, Karakura being aproximately 7.8 kilometers long according to an official map). The amount of strength, balance and skill it takes to efficiently wield a sword this size is something the human mind could likely never achieve"